


Only For You, I Don't Regret

by HollyMartins



Series: Ben Solo loves his family [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a good dad, Ben Solo is under house arrest, Ben Solo loves his family, Domestic, F/M, Family Feels, Future Fic, Galactic Republic, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Punishment, Redeemed Ben Solo, The Force, planet arrest more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: "All offers have conditions," he answered."And what was theirs?""Our daughter."___After over a decade of serving his sentence for war crimes, Ben Solo is given an offer for amnesty by the Senate but it comes at a great cost.





	Only For You, I Don't Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I certainly hope this makes sense. 
> 
> Basically, Ben has been exiled to a tiny, inconsequential planet as punishment for his war crimes—basically a planet-wide house arrest. There, he and Rey raise their family though he must stay behind whenever they go off-planet, reminding him of watching his father fly off in the Falcon as a child. 
> 
> Poor Ben. 
> 
> Please remember that we fic writers depend on comments and I truly appreciate every note I get on my little stories. Thank you so much for reading and please note that this is not beta-read.
> 
> And for those who are curious about their childrens' names:
> 
> Morrigan: figure from Irish mythology related to fate and sovereignty
> 
> Jade: cheeky reference to Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker's wife in the Star Wars expanded universe

"Where are the girls?"

"In the yard," Rey replied, not looking up from the pile of different-sized screws she was sorting through on the table. "Morrigan drew a treasure map and now she and Jade are digging for it. Don't worry, they know now to go near the garden with their shovels."

"Rey."

The tense strain in his voice caused her to look up immediately, her heart in her throat. Ben was gazing beyond her, out the window to the sight of their daughters furiously digging. He exhaled shakily and slowly loosened his fists. Rey waited for Ben to gather his thoughts and swallowed.

"They made me an offer," he said after several long moments. He heard Rey's breathing hitch and he clenched his eyes shut.

"The Senate?" she whispered, optimism tentatively rising in her voice. "They're finally willing?"

He opened his eyes and looked away, hating to see that hopeful look on her face.

"All offers have conditions," he answered.

"And what was theirs?"

"Our daughter."

Deep silence permeated the house, even as the children laughed and chased one another across the yard. For one horrible moment, Rey wondered if it had all been a trap, one long ruse to destroy their happiness. She had been foolish to think it could last.

"Jade," she whispered, her eyes unblinking. "They want Jade."

Ben ran a hand through his hair distractedly and tried to remember how to breathe. 

"They know how powerful she is with the Force," he admitted. "They want her on Naboo, studying."

"Naboo," Rey repeated numbly.

"They want to monitor her progress carefully. They have plans for her," he spat.

Rey stood up, bumping into the table and sending countless screws clattering onto the floor. 

"Ben—"

"They think she's the future of the Jedi," he sighed, blinking rapidly, "that she will lead a new generation. And they want to make sure she goes down the right path."

"And...if she doesn't?" 

Ben smiled wanly.

"Then my sentence remains in effect."

"You'll never leave this planet," Rey whispered hollowly. 

"Never leave this farm, more like."

"Ben—"

When he saw the tears forming in her eyes, he shook his head quickly. 

"Don't, Rey," he said gently. "It doesn't matter."

"They can't keep you shackled here forever."

He quirked a smile at her and in two long steps, stood before her and gathered her into his arms. 

"I'm not shackled," he whispered against her hair. 

"And they can't use our daughter as a bargaining chip," she insisted, staring up at him wide-eyed.

"Exactly what I said," he smiled. 

"You did?"

"I told them both our daughters are free to choose their own paths, that their lives are their own." A smile slowly came over his face. "And where the Senate could shove their amnesty offer."

Rey huffed a laugh and wiped at her eyes. She should've known Ben would never allow their children to be manipulated by the desires of others. 

"Poor Jade," she said, shaking her head. "Last week she told me she wants to be a pilot."

Ben nodded, his smile growing.

"She told me that, too," he said. "We'll see how long that lasts. A month ago she wanted to be a Wookie."

Rey laughed again, sniffing. Ben reached up and wiped at her tears with his thumb. 

"You really don't care," she whispered, "about never leaving this planet?"

"What is there for me off-planet?" he replied, nodding toward the yard where their daughters played. "My entire galaxy is right here."

Rey offered a watery smile and sighed when Ben leaned down to kiss her gently. 

"I love you," he said softly. "And our girls. So much, Rey. This is more than I had ever hoped for." 

Rey nodded. 

"I know," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and say hello over at tumblr: hollymartinswrites.tumblr.com


End file.
